Ajax Ouranos
History Ajax was once a servant of the Sovereign Zhuquiomon while in his Champion and Ultimate forms. Being a draconic digimon, he was spared from the initial purging of all non-dragon Digimon by the Dramon Empire after the Three Great Dramon took over. However, he felt betrayed by the Three Great Dramon who then turned against the peaceful ideals of the Sovereigns and sought to subjugate or enslave the former citizens of the Harmonious Republic. Ajax vehemently objected, and even organized an uprising of non-Dramon-type dragons. However the uprising was quelled, and most involved were slaughtered. Ajax survived and gathered the sorrow and the dissipating data from the fallen Digimon on the battlefield into himself to digivolve to his Mega level. In this form, he became extremely skilled in slaying dragon-like Digimon, and he traveled the Digital World for many months honing his craft. He was initially skeptical of those in the rebellion and was slow to join up with them, fearing that what happened to his uprising would happen to them as well. He continued to work alone, even under employment of the Rebels, and was most often used as an assassin, or a terrifying, last resort when all other options had failed. Personality Ajax is focused and determined; in his methodology, he’s absolutely brutal, though he takes no pleasure from his brutal deeds. In fact, Ajax is a far more reluctant killer than one would think. He has built himself up as the ultimate dragon-slayer and has refused to acknowledge his own past as a dragon; a concept derived from his belief that the Dramon Empire has betrayed him. Nevertheless, Ajax is truly a kind and noble soul, and while he is indeed brutal and merciless, he remains honorable and refuses to be cruel. Civil War During the Digimon Civil War, Ajax served as one of the rebellion's greatest assets. He was the "Ultimate Dragon Slayer": he was an incredibly skilled fighter, a great tactician, and had tremendous power while in his higher forms. In the closing months of the Civil War, Ajax took command of a group of rebel warriors that became known as the Avengers. He led them on many missions in an attempt to thwart the Dramon Empire's plans and recruit allies. Ajax was the first of the rebels to push Imego's Paladin Mode to its limit, and prove to all that the Imperialdramon wasn't invincible, as he fought him nearly to a standstill. During the final battle against Gog and Magog, Ajax was chosen by the rest of the Avengers to be the one to strike against the sealed Gog and Magog, an attack that subsequently resulted in the unleashing of Gog-Magog and energies that allowed the Avengers to return to their Mega forms. After Gog-Magog's defeat at Hyperion's hands, Ajax assisted the rest of the world in rebuilding. His status as the leader of the Avengers gave him a lot of credibility, and he assisted in peace talks and negotiations between what were once warring factions. Pre-Dark Reign When Dracul Samhain attacked, Ajax led a group of Digimon in an assault on his castle, but the attack went badly, and many lives were lost. Ajax then abandoned his mantle as a leader and returned to his ways as a warrior, believing that he had gone soft while working with the Avengers and preferring to work alone. During this time he met Theron Savage and they began traveling together. Sometime later, they found the hidden bunker that housed the Dramon Empire supersoldier Caesar Magnus. They freed the emotionally and psychologically traumatized Magnamon and began to work to free the Digital World. Dark Reign Dracocide Relationship with Other Characters Category:Civil War Category:Dark Reign Category:Warbound Category:Avengers